This invention relates generally to floor stripping devices, and more particularly concerns improvements in the driving and blade support means for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,071 discloses a floor stripping machine of the type in which the present invention is usable to great advantage. Such machine incorporates a cutting blade carried by a head pivotally mounted to a frame. Problems with machines as disclosed in that patent include failure of rapidly oscillating head driving connecting rods and associated parts and bearings; insufficient lubricating of such rods, parts and bearings, undue wear of the oscillating head at its pivots; unwarranted high cost of repair and replacement of such elements; and difficulty with clamping a blade to the bottom side of the head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,611, 4,504,093, 4,483,566, 4,452,492, 4,365,843 and 4,365,842 to applicant disclose improvements over said U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,071.